Estudiando sobre el amor
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Miku Hatsune quien tenia malas calificaciones y su profesora tuvo que emparejarla con el mejor estudiante de la clase ,Rei Kagene. Para que no repruebe curso Miku tendra que obedecer sin excepcion las ordenes de este.¿Pero este se aprovechara de ello?
1. ¡Rei estando ebrio es peligroso!

**Disclaimer: Aunque no lo crean vocaloid no me pertenece e_e**

* * *

¡Mucho gusto!Soy Miku hatsune, voy cursando el 1er año de secundaria, aunque aprobe a las justas ya que mis notas han bajado demasiado ,no vivo con mis padres , no llegue a conocerlos; pero en cambio tengo una gran familia que apellida Vocaloid; en ella esta Kaito que le encanta comer helados y siempre hace el papel de padre , y Meiko quien se emborracha casi siempre y hace el papel de madre, tambien estan Luka y Gakupo , quienes salen en secreto pero yo ya lo sabia ; Luka tiene una admiracion por los atunes como Gakupo por las berenjenas , ellos hacen el papel de mis tios ; Y como olvidar a Rin y Len , unos gemelos que no dejan de correr y juegan con su arrolladora tratando de atropellar a Kaito , ellos jugarian el papel de mis herminatos pequeños; y bueno por otra parte esta Akaito,Luki,Meito ; que vendrian a ser los amigos de la familia...creo ; somos muy variados para que nos cuenten a todos , por ahora vivo con ellos ; ah como olvidar a Rui Kagene , es una prima de Len y Rin , es muy parecida a Rin solo que con el cabello negro y su hermano...El inteligente y odioso Rei...Quien siempre me saca en cara mis bajas notas y no deja de ser molesto...es tan molesto...

"Hey Miku en que piensas"-pregunto un rubio algo preocupado

"¡Len!¡Tengo que subir mis notas en matematicas o aunque sea morire en el intento , tienes que ayudarme!"-gritaba la aguamarina mientras lo zamaqueaba

"Ok ok ok , calmate"-dijo el algo asustado por el comportamiento de esta

"¿Aun no entiendes que 2 mas 2 es igual a 4 , ¿Cierto?"- dijo un pelinegro muy parecido al rubio

"Kagene no tengo tiempo para tus juegos"-respondio ella muy molesta pero luego sonrio dirigida al rubio -"¿Por favor me ayudarias Len?"

"Ah..C..claro no hay problema ,porque no, es un honor, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda"-contesto el muy nervioso y algo ruborizado

"Claro...Asi pueden reprobar los dos juntos.."-exclamo Rei

"Que te calles , nadie te invito"-contesto la aguamarina

"Miku, no tiene caso dejalo ; solo tiene celos"-dijo Len sacando la lengua

"¿Yo?¿Celos? ; ¿Celos por repetir de año? ; Ay si que celos tengo"-contesto Rei mofandose del rubio -"Si en verdad quieres aprobar , creo que tendras que consultarme"- dijo Rei con una sonrisita en su cara

"¡Nunca!"-exclamo la aguamarina

"Ya quisieras.."-murmuro Len

* * *

Y despues de ese examen de matematicas...

"Miku, Len ; ustedes son los mas bajos en este examen de repaso"-se quejo la profesora

"Lo sentimos.."-dijeron ellos al unisono

"Pues no me queda otra...Rui; eres encargada de que Len apruebe el siguiente examen ; Y Rei tu quedas encargado de Miku; esto sera por el resto del año escolar"-ordeno la profesora

"¡Espere!..no sea maldita...Que diga ..No se mala ;¡Yo quiero estar con Rui!"-exclamo Miku

"No , se pondrian a conversar y perderian de enfoque su estudio"-exigio la profesora

"Pero...pero"-murmuraba la aguamarina

"No se diga mas , ahora el sera tu tutor"-sentencio la profesora

* * *

Esas palabras me cayeron como una bomba , ¿En serio? , ¿Yo y Rei tratando de evitar que se burle de mi por mis bajas notas? ; no me lo creo , ademas que tal si conoce muy bien el tema pero no explica nada ni absolutamente bien , la profesora me echaria la culpa, y reprobaria todo el curso. Maldicion, no creo poder estar aguantandolo , pero ya veremos que tal me va ; espero que no me haga reprobar a proposito. Lo mas lamentable es que tendre que obdecer y todo eso , Y teina que ser mi tutor...

Y en casa...

"Miku"-dijo un pelinegro friamente

"¿Q..Que?"-pregunto ella intimidada

"¿Que haces viendo television?"-le regaño el -"Ven tenemos que ir a estudiar"-dijo Rei mientras la jalaba

"Pero si acabamos de llegar..:"-reclamo Miku mientras Rei la jalaba del brazo hasta su habitacion y cerraba la puerta -"R..¿Rei?"

"Veamos...Regla numero uno 1 , dirígete a mi como ; segundo , vas a hacer lo que yo te diga sin oponerte de ninguna manera o le dire a la maestra que no cooperas y repruebaras instantaneamente, y tercero , no puedes invitar a nadie mientras estudiamos,nadas de celulares y sobre todo nada de distracciones, ¿Entendistes?"-dijo Rei mientras acorralaba a Miku contra la pared

"..S..Si"-contesto ella

"Bueno...entonces mi alumna , estudiemos matematicas"-dijo Rei pronunciando el "Mi" posesivamente sin darse cuenta

Y despues de mucho estudio sin descansar...

"E..Estoy muerta..."-dijo mientras estaba tirada en la cama

"Solo ha sido un poco , ahora toca ingles"-dijo Rei mientras sacaba un libro

"Ah...aunque sea ire a tomar un poco de agua"-dijo ella al salir de la habitacion para luego bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina

Y mientras Rei...

"Hey Rei , vinimos para ver si querias algo de beber"-pregunto Meito quien se acerco a la habitacion de Rei

"Mmm..Un poco de agua no estaria mal"-murmuro el

"De acuerdo..."-dijo Meito quien en vez de poner agua en un vaso puso sake , haciendoloe un pequeña broma-"Aqui tienes"-dijo el entregandole el vaso supuestamente con agua

"Gracias"-contesto el mientras tomo todo el vaso de golpe devolviendoselo a Meito

"_Woah este chico si que resiste el alcohol"_-penso Meito mientras se llevaba el vaso

_"Miku se esta demorando demasiado"_-penso malhumorado bajando las escaleras

Y mientras Miku...

"¡Miku!"-dijo un rubio mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla

"Oh, Len ; ¿No estas estudiando?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"Decidimos tomarnos un descanso , estudiar con Rui es divertido ¿Y a ti como te va?"-pregunto el sin soltarla

"Pues es un infierno, no dejamos de estudiar y estoy muy agotada"-dijo ella quien de pronto fue sorprendida

"¿Hablan de mi? Cuentenme parece entretenido"-dijo Rei quien tenia un sonrisa en su cara para luego cambiarla a una expresion seria -"Si no te molesta me la llevo a estudiar"-dijo el mientras despego a Len de Miku y se la llevo a su habitacion

"¡Rei!..No me dejastes terminar de conversar"-dijo Miku reclamando mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama

"Espero que ese vaso con agua te haya dejado satisfecha"-dijo el mientras se lanzaba contra ella

"¡Rei sueltame!"-dijo ella mientras Rei le sostenia las manos contra la cama

"...¿Porque dejas que Len sea tan cariñoso contigo?"-pregunto el frunciendo el ceño

"¿Eh?¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto ella confundida

"Nada"-contesto el para luego soltarla

"Rei eres tan molesto"-reclamo ella

"Idiota"-contesto el

"Maldito"- dijo la aguamarina

"Estupida"-no se quedo atras Rei

"Tarado"-dijo Miku

"Zorra"-respondio el

"Hijo de pu.."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina por los labios de ella con Rei chocando sorpresivamente , mientras que este la sujetaba -"¡Rei no..!"-susurro ella en un momento que el dejo para tomar aire pero volvio a besarla , hasta que por fin ella le dio un fuerte empujon y logro empujo pero Rei la abrazo echados en la cama no dejandola ir -"Rei dejame ir"-dijo ella tratando de moverse tirando uno que otros cuadernos que estaban en la cama

"..Acuestate conmigo"-dijo Rei mientras susurraba al oido de ella

"¡¿Estas loco?"-exclamo la aguamarina pensando mal

"Eso no idiota...Solo quiero dormir a tu costado como castigo por estar distraiendote con Len..."-dijo Rei para luego quedarse dormido

"¿R..Rei?"-dijo ella tratando de voltearse lo cual logro despues de un esfuerzo. -"..¿Acaso estas ebrio..?"-pregunto ella al verlo dormir un poco ruborizado por el alcohol-"...Estas tan tranquilo asi"-penso en voz alta , luego se quito la mano de Rei encima para irse a su habitacion pero al abrir la puerta que le habia puesto seguro Rei se habia dado cuenta de algo -"¡Ese maldito le puso seguro con llave!"-exclamo ella. Asi que cuidadosamente se puso a buscar cual era su llave hasta que la vio que Rei la tenia colgada del cuello, y apenas Miku estaba apunto de agarrarlo...

"¿Que haces?"-pregunto el aun estando ebrio

"Ah,pues..etto...necesito la lla"-fue interrumpida la aguamarina siendo jalada por Rei quien la hizo quedar encima de el

"Oh,Si querias divertirte un poco ¿Porque no me dijistes antes?"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su cara y luego intento besarla pero ella lo cubrio sus labios con manos

"¡Rei estas ebrio , no piensas con claridad!"-dijo ella

"¿Y porque hacerlo si puedo estar besandote en este momento?"-contesto el mientras sostenia las manos de ella y estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo

Y de repente la puerta fue abierta repentinamente...

"¡Rei Kagene ni si te ocurra!"-grito una pelo castaño con una botella de sake agitandola y en la otra mano tenia a Meito agarrado del cuello de la camiseta

"Meiko ayuda"-exigio la aguamarina , y de un golpe con la botella de sake dejo a Rei inconsciente quedandose dormido el pobre de Rei -" ¡Yay! fui salvada"-exclamo ella

* * *

Despues de torturar a Meito por la broma que le hizo a Rei, toda la familia se entero preguntando si llego a besarme, por supuesto que yo les negue eso pero...Era verdad, el si me habia besado; y no podia evitar que la cara se me ponga roja cada vez que recordaba eso , ni modo solo era el estado ebrio de Rei, pero se lo sacare en cara mañana para que me tenga consideracion y me deje descansar un poco despues de no se con que cara mirarlo ya que evitaria su mirada por verguenza en seguida , lo unico bueno de esto es que Meiko me salvo pero me sorprendio mucho que una patada de ella pueda hacerle eso a una puerta ; como sea creo que estare bien mientras no tenga que hablar con Rei y mirarlo a esos ojos color alimibar...No se si es idea mia , pero desde un tiempo siento que esos ojos almibar me siguen a todas partes. Supongo que solo es mi imaginacion, dios mio hoy estoy tan pensativa ,debo dormir ya que mañana tengo examen y debo descansar ya que...En realidad no veo el porque ya que Rei me ayudo y no tendre que estudiar de ultimo minuto ; le perdonare lo del beso solo por eso.


	2. ¿El ingles es romantico?

**Chicas ok si quieren lemmon hare un version un poco diferente en esta pero cuando la termine , xk maso sera la conti de esta ok? :D disfruten...**

* * *

Por fin rendi mi examen y logre a probar , y no fue apenas, si no con puntos extras , Rei aunque eres una molestia en serio estoy agradecida , esto es tan genial ; no puedo expresar todos mi sentimientos , son realmente dificiles de expresar , soy tan feliz ; eso es tan divertido , estoy que salto en un pie por mi buena nota ; nunca pense que lo lograria , pero aprobe aprobe aprobe! ; Len al parecer tambien aprobo ya que estudio con Rui , los dos estabamos saltando como locos por aprobar el examen mas dificil del año, ¡Pudimos aprobar curso! ¡Que divertido!

"Viva viva , aprobamos"-decian Miku y Len mientras se abrazaban

"Mmm...Dame eso"-dijo Rei quien le quito a Miku el examen que trai en la mano , para luego mirarlos con el ceño fruncido por estar abrazados -"Oh, felictaciones , ya pasastes a ser una persona decente"-dijo el molestandola

"C..Callate"-dijo ella para luego mirarlo a los ojos ,sonrojarse, y mirar hacia otro sitio ya que estaba muy nerviosa recordando lo que paso el dia anterior

"Mmmm...momento incomodo"-murmuro Len

"¿Eh?¿De que hablas?"- pregunto Rei algo confundido

"Ah¿No recuerdas?...Ayer estando ebrio quisistes besar a Miku.."-dijo Len con ironia

"¿Ehhhhhhh?"-exclamo el muy sorprendido -"¿¡Eso es verdad!"

"S..Si lo es...lamentablemente..."-murmuro ella

"Claro y tu bien te dejas, ya recuerdo todo , por eso es que me dolia la cabeza esta mañana"-dijo Rei pasandose la mano por su cabello sedoso -"...Si te bese mal fue por estaba ebrio , que conste"

"¡Eh!¡Callate!"-respondio Miku muy sonrojada

"¡Miku! ¡Dijistes que este no te habia besado!"-grito Len señalando a Rei

"Bueno , no es mi culpa tampoco ya que este estaba ebrio"-exclamo ella

"Disculpen pero este , es para ti"-dijo el molesto

"Si, Si...Como digas"-murmuro la aguamarina ignorandolo

"Oh...¿No querras que te bese de nuevo cierto?"-dijo el arrinconandola contra la pared

"L..¡Lo siento !"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada alejandolo hasta que Len lo jalo hacia un lado

"Rei eso no se hace"-le replico el rubio

"¿Y tu que te metes?"-reclamo Rei

"Para que sepas estoy defendiendo a Miku de tu acoso"-respondio Len temerariamente cosa con la cual se rio Rei

"Ja ja ja , disculpa no se quien seas tu; pero ella es MI alumna, asi que dudo que puedas hacer algo al respecto con lo que yo le ordene ¿cierto?"-dijo el dirigiendose a Miku

"P..Pero tampoco no abuses..."-murmuro ella

"Recuerda, le dire a la profesora que no pones de tu parte y reprobaras totalmente"-dijo Rei algo divertido-"Ahora Miku ...te ordeno que me beses"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara

"¡¿Eh?; estas loco"-exclamo Len

"No te dije a ti sino a ella , ...Miku...Estoy esperando..."-dijo el mientras ella fruncia el ceño

"Esta bien..."-dijo ella mientras lo jalo de la corbata y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla dejando a este muy sonrojado

"Pero que demonios..."-dijo Rei que se tocaba la mejilla la cual la tenia muy roja , pensando que ella no se atreveria ; pero se reincorporo en un instante -"...No estuvo mal Miku ; pero yo esperaba uno en los labios ; este estara bien por ahora"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara

"Miku...me apiado de ti.."-dijo Len mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la aguamarina

"G..Gracias"-respondio la aguamarina sonrojada mientras se sobaba la boca con la mano dando a entender que le parecio repugnante hacer eso cosa que hizo enfadar a Rei

"Y ustedes dos , ¡¿Quien les dio permiso para actuar tan cercanos!"-dijo Rei mientras jalaba a Miku de la mano -"Nos vamos"-dijo el para luego sacarla del aula

"E..Espera"-dijo Miku tratando de detenerlo pero el seguia caminando

"¿Que quieres?"-contesto el de mal humor deteniendose

"Mas bien , ¿Que quieres tu?"-dijo ella molesta por haberla sacado del aula asi cosa que Rei no se percato

"Creo que a ti..."- murmuro el para si mismo

"¿Dijistes algo?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"No nada...Es hora de refrigerio asi que vamos a estudiar"-respondio el

"P..Pero prometi comer con Len y los demas.."-dijo Miku

"¡Pues te acostumbra a la idea de hacerme caso!¡¿De acuerdo?-le grito Rei de muy malhumor al escuchar el nombre de Len

"..D..De acuerdo..."-dijo ella con un poco de miedo y con los ojos aguados ya que le asusto un poco el grito que le dio Rei

"Lo siento"-dijo Rei para luego abrazarla -"No te volvere a gritar asi.."-susurro el a su oido

"..R..Rei.."-susurro ella sonrojada su nombre mientras que el le acariciaba el cabello

"Oh, tortolitos ; ¿Han visto a Len?"-pregunto una pelinegra muy parecida a Rin

"R..¡Rui!"-dijo enseguida la aguamarina sonrojada luego se separo de Rei cosa que lo molesto un poco pero no dijo nada sobre eso

"Esta en el aula , ahora ya no molestes"-reclamo Rei a lo cual su hermana respondio con sacarle la lengua e irse al aula -"...¿En que nos quedamos?"-dijo el mirando a Miku con ternura

"Ah..Pues..."-tartamudeaba ella al sentir que la cara de Rei se acercaba demasiado a la de ella - "T..¡Teniamos que estudiar!"-exclamo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara muy sonrojada , mientras habia puesto un libro entre la cara de ella y Rei golpeandolo sin querer

"Auch...Pues nunca te habia visto tan animosa al estudiar"-dijo Rei renegando

"Pues te acostumbras"-respondio ella

"...Tonta , vamos afuera a estudiar para el siguiente examen"-dijo Rei

* * *

Y afuera , en el jardin...

"Bueno...¿Y que vamos a estudiar?"- pregunto la aguamarina curiosa

"Ingles , ya que nos quedamos en eso ayer"-dijo Rei "-Primer veremos que tan fatal estas en ingles"

"De acuerdo"-respondio ella molesta

"What is your name?"-pregunto Rei ("Cual es tu nombre?")

"My name is Miku , "-dijo ella animada

"What are you want of me?"-pregunto Rei ("Que es lo que quieres de mi?")

"¿Eh?..amm...etto..espera que yo want que?"-pregunto ella confundida

"You are an idiot, and you make my feel angry when you are whit Len"-exclamo Rei("Tu eres una idiota, y me haces enojar cuando estas con Len") -"and I dont know why..."-("Y yo no se porque")...

"En español plis..."-suplico Miku

"Maybe I love you"-murmuro Rei pensando en voz alta ("Quizas yo te amo")

"¿Que tu maybe y yo que?"-dijo desesperandose la aguamarina

"Nada"-respondio el -" Estas muy mal en ingles...Tendras que estudiar mucho si quieres pasar de año"-dijo el algo distraido mientras miraba el cielo

"Rei...¿Que era lo que me decias en ingles?"-pregunto ella intrigada

"..No dije nada , no se de que me hablas"- dijo el al tomarla del menton y acariciar su labio inferior

"¡Rei!"-exclamo ella al retroceder

"Lo siento...Mi mano se movio sola.."-respondio el tratando de dar explicacion mirando su mano con tranquilidad

"C..Creo que deberiamos estudiar.."-murmuro ella

"Si es que lo pides adecuadamente..."-respondio Rei

"...Por favor ¿Podriamos estudiar?"-dijo Miku

"...Asi me gusta..."-dijo Rei con una sonrisa de estilo:Yo gane.

* * *

Estaba algo feliz ya que Rei me habia enseñado ingles y logre entederle , claro que me tuvo bien concetrada sin tomar descansos , pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a ello ; creo que nos llevamos mejor...En fin cuando terminamos de estudiar insiste yo en preguntar que rayos me dijo cuando me estaba hablando en ingles pero el se nego , con lo que yo sabia un poco de ingles intente recordar lo que me dijo y creo que me dijo : "Quizas yo...love tu". Realmente no tengo ni idea que sea la palabra love , aunque la he visto muy seguido por san valentin y en peliculas en ingles, siempre se dicen los novios cuando se ponen romanticos...Mmmm ¡Espera! ¿Acaso me dijo...Cursi?, ese Kagene como se atreve a decirme cursi , yo quien no he tenido novio para que el vea que soy cursi , idiota; Ya se las vera conmigo mañana...¡Lo voy a matar con la mirada!.Finalmente tuve que disculparme con Len y con los demas pero el tambien se habia a ido a estudiar con Rui asi que no hubo inconvenientes , fue gracioso ya que nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo y nos sonrojamos de verguenza ; que no tengo ni la menor idea de porque Rei me jalo de la cintura haciendome sonrojar bastante , y luego cuando le pregunte la razon me mando al diablo , ese cretino ; vi a len quien me dio una sorpresa ya que Rui lo estaba abrazando del brazo y lo jalaba pero el se resisitia un poco sonrojado , cosas de Kagenes supongo. Debo pensar positivamente ; mañana sera un gran dia , me lo repito siempre , asi que descansare , por otro dia mas , soportando a Rei Kagene...


	3. ¡Vamos a las aguas termales!

La vida es tan maravillosa , no puedo creer que aprobe , en serio, no puedo creerlo ; ahh que maravillosa vida de gatos estoy escuchando en este momento en mi radio . Que lindo es aprobar y lo mejor es que tengo el dia libre ya que solamente teniamos que ir a la escuela a dar nuestro examen de ingles , Rei fue el primero en terminar , luego fue Rui , despues yo , y finalmente Len. Meiko prometio llevarnos a las aguas termales ¡Que emocion! ; Siempre quise ir a las aguas termales, lo malo es que invito a todos y por todo me refiero a Rei Kagene, aunque sea esas aguas termales me quitaron el stress de lo que Rei me provoca por estudiar tan duramente , aunque con eso pude aprobar asi que no le reclamare nada , solo lo hare mentalmente...Ya que aun sigue siendo demasiado estricto conmigo , bueno que va ; por ahora me divertire sin importar lo que pase

"Chicos vamos , ¡apurense!"-gritaba Miku muy animada

"A estas horas y eres asi de ruidosa"-dijo Rei quien no habia dormido nada ya que se la paso estudiando , pues Meiko prohibio no hacer nada mas que relajarse una vez que esten alla

"¡Miku!,¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!"-dijo Len abrazandola de sorpresa

"Ah, hola Len"- dijo ella sonriendo

"Distancia"-reclamaba Rei mientras se interponia entre Len y Miku

"...Eh...Que molesto eres Rei , dejame charlar con Miku"- se quejo Len quien trataba de empujar a Rei

"Charlar solo requiere que muevas la boca y salgan palabras"-dijo Rei sonriendo con sarcasmo-"No ningun contacto fisico con mi alumna"

"Ahora que lo pienso , en este viaje ella no es nada tuyo"-dijo Len sonriendo

"Calmense , no peleen"-dijo Miku tratando de calmarlos

"Ven Miku vamonos al auto"-dijo Rei mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia el auto mientras abria la puerta y la metia para luego sentarse a su lado-"Listo ese Kagamine no nos molestara mas"

"¡Hola!"-dijo un rubio quien se habia sentado en el otro extremo junto a Miku

"Tu..pero como demonios..."-se preguntaba a si mismo en voz alta Rei

"Chicos me estan apretando demasiado"-dijo Miku quien se ahogaba

"Lo siento Miku"-dijo Len para luego abrazarla fuertemente

"Que la sueltes"-dijo Rei mientras jalaba a Miku hacia su costado

"Hola chicos"-saludo Rui quien se sento junto a Len inmediatamente para luego abrazarlo de un brazo

" Rui este asiento es solo para tres"-dijo Rei quien se sentia apretujado

"Oh..callate ya"-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Len con fuerzas

"A..Auxilio Meiko..."-decia Miku quien recibia toda la presion de ellos

"Ya chicos no maten a Miku"-dijo Meiko quien estaba estaba en el asiento de adelante

"Rui ve con Luka y Gakupo"-dijo Kaito quien estaba en el asiento de copiloto

"Pero yo quiero estar con Len"-reclamo Rui

"N..No seria ninguna molestia irme al otro auto"-murmuro Miku

"Tu no te vas"-dijeron tomandola de la mano Rei y Len al mismo tiempo haciendola enojar , a regañadientes Rui se fue al otro carro.

* * *

El viaje en auto fue un infierno , Len y Rei no dejaban de pelear tomandome de la cintura o abrazandome repentinamente , creo que querian matarme ; luego para colmo, se pusieron a jugar tira y jala ¡Pero conmigo! , Len me jalaba de un brazo y Rei del otro,hasta que al final gano Rei ya que hizo trampa tomandome de la cintura aunque no habian especificado las reglas del juego. Por haberme jalado tan fuerte que justo en ese momento Len iba a pedir paces ya que me habia soltado; Rei me jalo con toda su fuerza haciendome caer sobre el y el golpeandose un poco la cabeza con la ventana la cual estaba cerrada. Por suerte no me golpee , habia cerrado los ojos repentinamente por si esperaba un gran impacto , fue solo por reaacion , pero yo habia caido al pecho de Rei muy cerca de su cara lo cual me hizo sonrojar al instante, pero Len me jalo de nuevo y otra vez el mismo jueguito. Hasta que Meiko se harto y dio un fuerte grito que los hizo quedar callados y tranquilos aunque Rei jugaba con mi pelo y me tomaba de la mano sin que nadie se de cuenta . Yo no dije nada ya que quizas se vengaba luego de mi diciendole a la profesora que no le hago caso en nada y me baje puntos en conducta. Por fin cuando Meiko y Kaito dijeron que habiamos llegado me senti realmente aliviada , ahora ya podia relajarme en las aguas termales

"¡Por fin! ¡Libertad...!"-gritaba una aguamarina feliz de salir del auto

"¿A donde crees que vas?"-dijo Rei quien ya estaba fuera del auto y inmediatamente la jalo del brazo -"Quedate donde yo este, es una orden"

"B..Bien"-dijo ella obedeciendo

"Rapido chicos vamos a ver las aguas termales"-exclamo Rin muy contenta

"Vamos Meiko apurate , instalanos y ya"-la apuaraba Rui

"Ya ya niñas denme un minuto"-dijo Meiko para ser acompañada por Luka ,Gakupo y Kaito para ir a hablar con la recepcionista

"Miku , ¡Bañemonos juntos!"-exigio Len mientras otra vez le daba uno de sus muchos abrazos sorpresa

"¡¿Ehhh?"-respondio ella muy sonrojada

"Wow , Len es un pervertido"-comento Rin

"¡Len!, ¡perveame a mi...!"-dijo Rui pensando en voz alta

"Ella jamas se va a bañar contigo"-dijo Rei quien la jalo de la cintura para que este a su costado -"Ademas si se bañara con alguien , sera conmigo"

"¿Eh?¿Tu tambien?"-exclamo muy sonrojada Miku

"Si ya quisieras , ella me preferira a mi"-se quejo Len

"¿Que dijistes? , Repitelo si te atreves"- respondio Rei

"Ah...mataria por un baño con Rei"-murmuro Rin

"Y yo ..por uno con Len"-dijo Rui

"Yo prefiero bañarme sola"- dijo Miku quien luego suspiro

"Chicos, ya estan instalados ; vengan aca"-grito Meiko a lo lejos

"Si.."-respondieron ellos

* * *

Fue divertido ver a Rin y Rui correr por toda la habitacion , los chicos claramente les toco una diferente ; ya que los baños tambien se separaban por Meiko dijo que nuestro baño tocaria despues de ellos,Rei no quizo darse el baño y se fue a dormir , entonces , nos cambiamos a una toalla para cubrir el cuerpo y otra para la esperando hasta que nos informaron que los chicos ya se habian ido , y nos hicieron entrar a la de a lado ; ya que era para evitar que se caiga la pared y tengamos momentos incomodos ya que esas paredes no eran muy resistentes , por eso era en turnos distintos y en sitios distinto. En fin Me relaje al instante ignorando lo que hablaban las demas sin querer perdiendome en mis pensamientos , y al poco rato...me quede dormida. Al despertar me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban calientes por el vapor y las chicas no estaban , habran pensado que era mejor dejarme ahi relajada y dormida ; hasta que escuche chapoteos en el agua y fue a investigar...

"¿_Que sera eso?"_-penso Miku mientras se acercaba al lugar de origen de los sonidos.

"¡Miku!"-exclamo alguien con ojos color almibar y se le podia notar muy sonrojado , para la suerte de ellos llevaban toallas que les cubria el cuerpo.

"..R..¡Rei!"-grito ella -"¿Que haces aqui?"

"Pense que esto estaba vacio..."-dijo el con una sonrisita en su cara -"Veo que me equivoque..."

"..R..¿Rei?"-pregunto ella muy confundida

"Al final...Veo que le gane a ese Kagamine"-dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfecho

"Y..Ya largate de aqui, idiota"-dijo Miku muy nerviosa

"Yo no me quiero ir de aqui...Vete tu si quieres"-dijo el mientras se relajaba apoyado en una roca

"B..Bueno pero no veas.."-dijo ella

"Si solo llevas una toalla que te cubre todo.."-comento el

"¡Aun asi!"-exclamo la aguamarina nerviosa

"Esta bien , esta bien ; no mirare"-dijo Rei seriamente mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, luego Miku se paro y salio de las aguas

"G..Gracias..."-dijo ella muy sonrojada para luego irse

Y despues de que Miku se cambie de ropa...

"Miku ,¿donde estabas?"-pregunto preocupado el rubio

"L..Lo siento ; me quede dormida"-dijo ella

"Ahora que no mal recuerdo , Rei se habia ido a tomar un baño ¿Lo vistes?"-pregunto Rin

"¡No claro que no!"-contesto Miku al instante

"Bueno a seguir buscando..."-murmuro Rin para luego irse por ahi

"Miku vamos a pasear por ahi"-exigio Len

"Ah, claro.."-pero fue interrumpida la aguamarina

"Ella no va a ir a ningun sitio contigo"-dijo Rei tomandola de la cintura y con el cabello goteando

"Nadie te pregunto a ti Rei"respondio el rubio

"¡Hey Len!¿Puedes venir , necesito tu ayuda?"-dijo Rui quien lo llamaba al instante asi que Len sin dudar fue a darle una mano

"...¿A donde deberiamos ir a pasear?"-pregunto Rei curioso

"Lo primero que vas a hacer es secarte el cabello , te vas a resfriar"-exigio ella

"Oh, ¿Estas preocupada por mi?"- dijo el algo contento haciendola sonrojar

"S..Solo..secate el cabello"-respondio Miku

"Mmm , esta bien pero acompañame a mi habitacion"-dijo Rei mientras la tomaba del brazo de nuevo y la jalaba

"Ya esta, ahora ; secate el cabello"-exigio Miku apenas aver entrado a la habitacion

"Bueno bueno"-dijo el sentadose en el piso de madera entregandole una toalla -"Secamelo tu , te lo ordeno"

"Demonios.."-murmuro ella sonrojada al tomar la toalla y empezar a sobarlo contra el suave cabello de Rei -"Listo"

"Gracias"-respondio el

"Ahora si me disculpas me ire a pasear con Len"-dijo ella mientras fue jalada por Rei haciendola caer en su regazo

"Mm todavia no hemos terminado"-respondio Rei sonriente mientras se puso a jugar con el cabello de ella

"¿Que..Que haces?"- pregunto ella confundida mientras este le daba un beso en la nuca haciendola sonrojar

"No es nada ; vete ya a dormir"-dijo el para luego soltarla.

"Esta bien..."-dijo ella obediente para luego irse a dormir profundamente... terminando por fin su exhausto y divertido dia


	4. Los celos Un poderoso enemigo

**Chicas un favor, aconsejenme con quien quiere que se quede Len ya que verlo solo cuando Rei y miku estan juntos me da penita TwT**

* * *

Y al dia siguiente

"Hey, despierta ya es tarde"-dijo un pelinergro que estaba sobre una aguamarina la cual dormia pero esta desperto

"..Si..Si..5 minutitos.."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras despertaba hasta que reacciono-"¡Rei!¿Que demonios haces aqui?"-reclamo ella

"Vengo ha despertarte, idiota"-respondio el quitandose de encima de Miku

"B..Bueno...vete que tengo que cambiarme la ropa"-dijo la aguamarina

"Oh...¿Quieres que te de una mano?"-dijo Rei sonriendo

"¡Vete ya!"-exclamo ella sonrojada mientras lo empujaba fuera de su habitacion , se cambio rapidamente ya que Rei la molestaba que iba a entrar -"Listo, ¿Ahora que?"-exigio ella saliendo de su habitacion

"Vamos a desayunar"-dijo Rei sonriendo mientras la tomababa de la mano haciendola sonrojar

"..B..Bueno vamos.."-murmuro ella para pronto ser abrazada por un rubio que salio de la nada

"¡Miku! ¡Buenos dias!"- dijo Len muy alegre

"Buenos dias"-contesto ella el saludo

"Hola enano"-dijo Rei mientras los separaba

"¿Como te atreves? eres un..."-dijo Len quien vio la mirada de amenaza de Rei y prefirio quedarse callado

"C..como sea...Len vamos a dar ese paseo que te prometi ayer"-dijo Miku sonriendo

"Ah,claro"-dijo el rubio muy feliz

"...Los acompañare solo para asegurarme de que no se pierdan"-se excuso Rei

"Eh...Pero yo queria pasarla con Miku solas"-se quejo Len

"¿Eh?"-se sonrojo a ella al instante

"Ah..no...Lo que queria decir..."-trataba de explicarse Len muy sonrojado, por lo cual el pelinegro se molesto viendo tan sonrojada a Miku por las palabras de Len

"Bien, primero a desayunar"-dijo Rei mientras tomo a Miku de un brazo y se la llevo

"Hey, siempre interrumpiendo mis conversaciones"-se quejo Miku mientras era jalada por Rei

"Y tu siempre coqueteando con ese Kagamine , zorra"- dijo el deteniendose y mirarla con una mirada fulminante

"¿Eh? ¿Zorra?"-dijo ella muy enojada por los insultos de este

"Si,zorra ; siempre andas detras de ese rubio"-dijo Rei

"P..¡Pero si ando detras de el no es tu problema!"-grito ella

"Si lo es"-devolvio el grito Rei -"Eres mi alumna ¿Entiendes? ; solo puedes hacer lo que yo te diga zorra "

"E..Eres un idiota"-gruño Miku muy enojada

"Tendras que hacer lo que te diga , zorra ; y si no obedeces mis ordenes entonces yo..."-dijo Rei pero fue interrumpido

"¡Esta bien como quieras! ; ¡Ya no soporto mas estudiar contigo!"-grito ella tirandole una bofetada para luego alejarse poco a poco -"¡Ya no soy nada tuyo ¿Entiendes?"-grito ella para luego desaparecer de la vista de Rei

"...Tu siempre me perteneces por derecho..."-murmuro Rei para si mientras se sobaba la mejilla"...Y no eres de nadie mas"

* * *

No se que demonios le sucede a Rei , es un idiota ; ni modo solo la estare pasando bien durante este de paseo aunque Len tambien se quejo ya que Rui insistio en acompañarnos , a regañadientes el acepto. A mi no me molestaba nada pero Rui ni si quiera me hablaba , mas bien estaba pegada del brazo de Len en todo momento. Como sea no les comente nada sobre mi pelea con Rei...Me pregunto que mentiras le dira a la tutora , ya no me importa ; no soporto estar acompañada de alguien que solo sabe darme ordenes y es un bipolar. Supongo que desde ahora deberia actuar mas friamente , como si nunca esto hubiera pasado y volver a nuestra relacion normal , osea , hablar muy poco ; ya que Rei siempre se la pasaba tocando el piano , pero las canciones que el tocaban para mi sorpresa siempre resultaban ser mis favoritas ; Bueno eso solo fue casualidad ; Rei es inteligente pero es demasiado antisocial ya que para peleando con nosotros todo el tiempo, nunca lo he visto tratarse de llevarse bien con alguien ; ademas su hermana o sea Rui dijo que el siempre fue asi , a veces ella lo comparaba con Len , ya que Len es divertido, amigable, gracioso y muy social. Todo lo contrario a Rei Kagene, ni modo , no puedo hacer nada al respecto , es un malcriado y un odioso , hasta por un momento pense que podria entenderlo pero veo que me equivoque, ya no me importa lo que me diga o lo que le a comer helados a pedido de Kaito.

"El helado de negi sabe bien"-exclamo Miku muy contenta

"Tambien el de platano"-respondio Len muy contento

"Que bueno venir aqui"-dijo contenta Rui

"Aunque Kaito ya se comio como veinte helados de vainilla..."-se quejo Meiko

"Y comere mas"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara

"Mmm...¿Alguien ha visto a Rei?"-pregunto Rin con intriga

"La ultima vez que lo vi se fue con Miku"-comento Len

"..Pues , no se de donde estara ni me importa"-dijo ella para luego darle un mordisco a su helado, cosa que la hizo estremecerse ya que el helado es muy frio

"¿Me buscaban?"-pregunto Rei saliendo sorpresivamente detras de Miku haciendola sorprenderse

"Oh, Rei con que aqui estabas , ya me estaba preocupando"-murmuro Rin

"Bueno ya me tienen aqui"-dijo con una sonrisa muy extraña en su rostro

"Ven vamos a pedir tu helado"-dijo Rin mientras se lo llevaba a la caja para que pueda elegir el sabor que deseaba , pero sin quitarle la vista a cierta aguamarina

"_Maldicion , me siento tan vigilada por ese idiota"_-penso Miku mientras sentia conversaba con Len

"¿Miku estas ahi?"-pregunto Len muy preocupado

"Ah lo siento estaba pensando en algo"-dijo ella sonriendole

"Miku, se te esta cayendo tu helado"-dijo Len para luego darle un mordisco al helado de Miku , lo cual hizo enojar al pelinegro

"A..Ah , gracias"-dijo ella muy sonrojada

"Len te llama Meiko"-dijo Rei acercandose de la nada

"Ah..Pero Meiko volvio al hotel.."-dijo Len con un poco de tristeza ya que tendria que volver al hotel -"Bueno Miku, te veo luego"-dijo el rubio dandole un beso en la mejilla para luego irse

"Mmm...me pregunto que querra Meiko..."-murmuro Miku para si muy sonrojada mientras se tocaba la mejilla que beso Len

"Meiko no le llamo, solo era una mentira"-contesto Rei con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

"¿Eh?¿Y porque hicistes eso?"-pregunto Miku muy angustiada

"Para que deje de jugar con mis pertenencias..."-dijo Rei frunciendo el ceño

"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto ella aun muy confundida

"...Desde ya hace tiempo Len se esta aprovechando de mi paciencia"-dijo Rei acercandose mas a Miku-"Sin pedir permiso, toma lo que es mio"-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Miku suavemente

"R..¿Rei?"-susurro ella muy sonrojada

"..Deja de hablarle...me molesta...eres tan odiosa...y te odio mas cuando estas con el ; es una orden"-susurro el al oido de la aguamarina

"N..No"-dijo ella para luego empujarlo-"Te dije que ya no iba a ser nunca mas tu alumna , no tengo que obedecerte; apenas y somos conocidos"-exclamo ella -"Ahora, ire por Len"-dijo ella pero esta vez Rei no la dejo escapar

"Miku , a que no adivinas Rei me hizo una..."-murmuro el rubio quien se quedo desnconcertado por lo que veia

"Chicos los estuvimos buscando por...¿Pero que significa esto?"- exclamo Rin molesta

Pues, lo que pasaba es que Rei al jalarla del brazo, y luego la jalo de la corbata para poder besarla , cosa a lo cual la aguamarina se resistia pero no podia hacer nada con el irresistible agarre de Rei que era rodeandola por la cintura y sostenerla de la corbata si soltarla no dandose tiempo para respirar hasta el punto maximo hasta que por fin la suelta

"...Lo siento...Pero me perteneces solo a mi...desde el primer momento en que te vi"-susurro sensualmente Rei mientras se fue victorioso con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro

"E...Ese..."-murmuraba Miku muy sonrojada-" ¡Ese idiota!"-exclamo ella fuertemente para luego irse detras de Rei y detenerlo -"Hey tu"

"Mmm ¿Aun quieres mas?"-pregunto el con sarcasmo

"Idiota, primero me insultas y luego me besas"- dijo ella aun sonrojada aun limpiando sus labios con su mano -"Eres realmente repugnante"

"..Tu sacas el peor lado de mi"-dijo Rei acorralandola

"¿Eh?¿Yo que culpa tengo de que te comportes asi?"- contesto ella

"...No lo se, solo se que me pones asi ; asi que es tu culpa"-dijo el pelinegro

"Esa no es mi culpa...Bueno solo venia a decirte cual era la razon pero viniendo de ti ya no me interesa, adios"-dijo Miku pero Rei la abrazo en seguida

"...¿Porque te gusta...hacerme enfadar..?"-susurro tristemente Rei al oido de esta

"..Rei...pero que.."-ella fue interrumpida por los labios suaves de el contra ella aunque fue algo corto

"Este beso fue sincerio, el otro solo lo hice para molestarte"-menciono Rei sin soltarla

"M..Me di cuenta..."-dijo Miku sonrojada tratando de alejarse pero la tenia bien agarrada.

"No iras a ningun sitio...Hasta que resolvamos esto.."-murmuro Rei

"P..Pero tu comenzastes todo.."-se quejo un poco Miku

"Lo siento...No quise decirte insultarte , solamente las palabras salieron de mi boca"- dijo Rei mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

"...N..no se si pueda perdonarte eso..."-murmuro Miku

"Por favor...¿Quieres volver a ser mi alumna?"-dijo el

"..E..esta bien"-dijo Miku sonriendo

"Ademas..¿Prometes que no me haras sentir irritado?"-dijo el mirandola directamente a los ojos

"N..no se a que te refieres..."-dijo Miku sonrojada

"Solo prometelo"-exigio Rei

"Ok, lo prometo"-dijo ella consintiendo su peticion

"Por cada vez que me hagas enfadar , tendras que compensarmelo"-dijo el con una sonrisita

"C..¿Como?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"..Ya veremos segun la situacion"-dijo Rei para luego soltarla

"B..Bueno...ahora vamos con Len.."-dijo ella mientras fue detenida por Rei

"Te dije que no me hagas enojar"-murmuro el mientras le sostenia tiernamente de la mano

"Pero y ahora no se que hice..."-dijo ella lloriqueando

"...Debes..prestarme mas atencion a mi...es una orden"-dijo Rei para luego sonreir

"..B..Bien"- contesto la aguamarina-"Pero aun no entiendo nada"

"Mientras menos sepas mejor"-dijo Rei para darle un calido beso en la mejilla-"Vamos ya al hotel que hace frio"

* * *

AL dia siguiente era cuando volviamos, pero no podia dormir para nada bien ya que me sentia muy extraña por el comportamiento de Rei, mis mejillas tambien se sentian muy extrañas , ya que una la beso Len y la otra Rei ; la de Len simplemente estaba roja pero la que me beso Rei...Cuando lo hizo , senti que ardia al instante ; ¿pubertad? No lo creo , de seguro es por que me dormi sobre ese lado de la mejilla, aunque mis labios tambien me arden , y mucho. Ya que Rei me beso dos veces en este dia tan ajetreado, un beso sincero y otro beso para molestarme...¡Espera! ¿A que se referia con uno sincero? ; ¿Acaso los amigo se besan para pedirse disculpas? , solo sabia muy bien que pude diferenciarlos , no es que besara mal ni nada cuando lo hace por molestar, pero he notado que cuando lo hizo por molestarme me miraba con un poco de lujuria , en cambio cuando me volvio a besar sinceramente me miraba con ternura . Como podria decirse...Su forma enojada de el parece mas un ataque de celos...Ah bueno solo es cosa mia..


	5. Confusiones amorosas

Rapidamente, la semana de examenes paso; y ya habia terminado , ¡Logre aprobar en todo! , ¡Y gracias a Rei! , que desde esa vez ya no peleamos ya que me dijo que le ponga atencion o algo asi pero no llegue a entenderle realmente; aun asi cada vez que conversaba con Len , Rei se acercaba y me tomaba de la mano para luego unirse a la conversacion, a lo cual me hacia sonrojar en grande ; Len se mepezo a llevar mejor con Rei , parece que habian tenido una charla o no se , la cosa es que ya no peleaban, ademas Len se comportaba demasiado extraño , siempre le pedia permiso a Rei para hacer cualquier cosa conmigo o abrazarme , hacia que me reira por dentro ya que Rei estaba muy contento con la actitud de Len y se llevaban mucho mejor , me alegra que sea asi y ya no me zamaqueen tanto, aunque despues de que Len me abrace Rei me daba un beso en la mejilla y decia -"Simplmente para que no olvides quien tiene el control". Entonces decidi preguntarle como hizo para llevarse bien con el ya que estos años siempre han peleado , el parecio recordar algo y luego solo sonrio para acariciarme la cabeza e irse.¡Que extraño es!.

Lo que recordo Rei...

"Hey, Len ..Queria disculparme por ese beso que di enfrente de ti y Miku"-dijo Rei con la voz algo apagada

"Mmm ...No te preocupes , por eso pude darme cuenta de algo"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

"Eh...Len me estas dando miedo"-murmuro el pelinegro

"Rei...Me di cuenta de que a ti te gustaba Miku , tanto como a mi"-contesto el rubio

"¿¡G..G..Gustar!...N..No es que me guste simplemente...E..Es solo que no puedo soportar verla con otra hombre"-dijo Rei muy sonrojado

"Primo, eres reamente celoso"-dijo Len mirandolo de reojo

"P..Pero a ti te gusta ella ...¿cierto?.."-pregunto Rei

"Pues si"-contesto alegre Len

"¡Que no te metas con lo que es mio y unicamente mio!"-exclamo de una forma infantil Rei

"Ya, ya, calmate ; no te preocupes es solo que...Dejare de ir atras de ella..."-murmuro Len

"Ya veo.."-dijo Rei sitiendose mas aliviado -"Bueno , distes una buena batalla, el destino era inevitable, te deseo lo mejor"-dijo Rei muy contento mientras le daba la mano

"No es por que Miku no pueda corresponder mis sentimientos..."-reclamo Len-"Si no porque si no te la dejo libre estaras solo por el resto de tu vida y sera un Forever Alone"

"¿Y tu no estaras tambien solo?"-pregunto Rei

"Si , pero aunque sea yo sere un Happy Forever Alone"-dijo Len con una gran sonrisa -"Ademas que tu eres antipatico,raro,introvertido,callado,antisocial..."-y seguia diciendo muchas y mas cosas

"Ya entendi el punto"-se quejo Rei

"Como sea, me sera mas facil encontrarme novia que te la encuentres tu"-dijo Len riendose

"Ok...Len Kagamine dices una palabra mas y no volveras a ver la luz del dia"-amenazo Rei

"Bueno..Espero que reacciones rapido ya que te la pueden robar"-dijo Len sonriente

"C..Callate.."-reclamo el pelinegro

"Pero si la haces llorar, ten por seguro que tendre los brazos abiertos hacia ella"-dijo Len

"...Si que eres generoso"-se quejo Rei

"Creo que deberiamos tomarlo como que no me rindo nunca"-dijo Len para luego irse y asi terminar su conversacion

* * *

Y en el presenten , en la habitacion de Rei...

"Pff, no se porque insistes en seguir estudiando..."-murmuro Miku mientras se echaba en la cama

"Mm..Si quieres podriamos besarnos"-dijo Rei mirando hacia abajo y acercandose a los labios de Miku, ya que Miku al echarse quedo junto a Rei quien estaba sentado a su costado.

"N...¡No!"exclamo ella haciendo sorprender al pelinegro

"..Entonces estudia"-dijo Rei de malhumor ya que la aguamarina se nego

Y despues de eso...

"..Realmente estoy cansada..."-dijo Miku con la voz apagada

"..¿Miku?"-pregunto Rei algo preocupado mientras se acerca a ella

"Dime..."-dijo ella hablando bajo

"¿Estas bien?"-dijo Rei para luego tomarle la temperatura-"¡Miku,estas ardiendo!"-exclamo Rei

"Aprecio mucho el halago , pero prefiero que me digan que estoy linda que ardiendo"-dijo ella con una debil voz

"Eso no tonta"-dijo Rei algo sonrojado-"Me refiero a que tienes fiebre; y claro , como no vas a tener si en pleno invierno estas usando vivirí y falda"-dijo el

"..Ah..Solo es un resfriadp, ya se me pasara"-reclamo la aguamarina

"Claro que no ven aqui"-Rei dijo señalando que se tape con la colcha de su cama de el pero ella lo ignoro -"Es una orden"

"Esta bien"-dijo ella media dormida mientras trataba de cambiar su posicion pero estaba tan exhausta que apenas se movio se tiro en donde se encontraba sin ponerse debajo de la frazada

"Ven te ayudo"-dijo Rei mientras se ponia encima de ella -"Ahora te cargare"-dijo el mientras con facilidad la cargo abrigo con con la colcha y acomodando su cabeza en la almohada

"Estas muy cerca Rei"-reclamo ella

"Ya callate"-contesto el -"Para mi mala suerte todos se fueron a la playa y me dejaron contigo"

"Y tu no me dejastes ir..maldito.."-murmuro ella

"Solo queria pasar tiempo contigo.."-murmuro Rei para si pero la aguamarina escucho

"¿Pasar tiempo conmigo?"-pregunto ella confundida

"Solo callate y duerme,pesada eres"-reclamo Rei

"No te entiendo a veces..."-dijo ella

"No tienes que entender"-respondio el

"¡Pero yo quiero saber!"-dijo ella haciendo puchero , pero luego Rei la tomo habilmente del menton y le dio una suave y tierno beso en los labios dejandola muy sorprendida

"¿Eso contesta tus preguntas?"-pregunto Rei mirandola con cariño para luego acariciar su mejilla listo para darle otro beso hasta que...

"¡No te aproveches de una enferma!"-grito la aguamarina

"OK, callate y duerme , es una orden"-dijo Rei para luego retirarse de la habitacion y dejarla descansar

* * *

Despues de que me recupere no pude mirar a Rei por dias , lo estuve evitando ya que ese beso que me dio fue algo...Impactante. No me lo esperaba , ademas se aprovecho de que estaba enferma para besarme, ese Kagene, lo voy a matar luego de que recupere valor y le hable ; aun tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que procesar , ademas que por fin descubri lo que significaba "love" , y casi em da un infarto al corazon, ¿Porque Rei me dijo eso? , ¿A que se referia con quizas?, ¿Porque tengo tantas preguntas que a el no le gusta contestarme directamente?,¿Cuando me contestare estas preguntas? y tambien las mas importante...¿Cuando me sacare a Rei Kagene de la cabeza? ; Si que estoy en graves problemas , ya no lo veo tanto por no tener que estudiar pero si aun asi me viera lo evito , creo que estoy huyendo de el , pero no se porque , lo veo y voy huyendo hasta el baño de chicas y me miro en el espejo y estoy toda roja; O me estoy volviendo loca o...Si, creo que me estoy volviendo loca...

"Miku.."-dijo una voz familiar que al parecer estaba enojado

"H..Hola..Rei"-dijo con la voz apagada Miku

"¿Que te pasa?Desde esa vez me has estado evitando"-dijo el agarrandola del brazo por si huye

"Am...etto..Veras.."-ella trataba de explicarse

"¿He hecho algo malo?"-pregunto el preocupado

"N..No, no es eso si no que..."-fue interrumpida Miku

"¿Entonces porque mierda me evitas?"-pregunto Rei muy enojado

"Es..es que..."-dijo Miku quien estaba muy sonrojada

"Que ya no estemos en examenes no significa que no tengamos que estudiar"-reclamo Rei

"L..Lo se pero.."-Miku murmureaba

"Y ademas...Que yo no sea tu tutor por un tiempo ...cuando pase ese tiempo y volvamos a ser amigos solamente...no significa que no seas mia"-dijo Rei para luego besarla agarrandola de la cadera

"¡Rei!"-dijo Miku quien lo empujo

"Recuerda que tienes que consentirme"-exigio el con una sonrisa en su cara -"Bueno me voy a clases"-dijo Rei mientras se alejaba poco a poco pero la aguamarina lo jalo de la ropa

"M...¡Maybe I love you!"-grito la aguamarina

"¿Eh?"-respondio Rei sonrojado

"Maybe I love you...es lo que me dijistes...¿recuerdas?"-dijo Miku

"Ah si, lo recuerdo"-dijo Rei quien se calmo ya que penso que eso era una confesion

"M..Maybe I love you s..significa.."-dijo ella muy nerviosa

"...Tranquila"-respondio Rei para tomarla del menton y otra vez apoyar sus labios sobre los de ella -"Significa , quizas yo te ame"

"Y...Ya veo"-dijo ella sonrojada

"Pero ya no te preocupes por eso ya que no es verdad"-dijo el soltadola y dandose la vuelta para ir a clases

"¿E...En serio?"-pregunto ella determinada a descubrir la verdad

"Si"- respondio el con una sonrisa - "Por que yo , Te amo"-dijo Rei galantemente-"Te amo Miku tonta"-respondio el para luego irse a clases

"E..Eh..."-la aguamarina procesaba lo que le habian dicho y dandose cuenta que era una confesion -" ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"


	6. Una cita inesperada

Estoy sumamente...Sumamente...Confundida...,desde que Rei se me confeso , mi vida realmente es distinta ; Me hace halagos en momentos inesperados por como por ejemplo cuando estudiamos o vemos television para relajarnos , y siempre que tiene la oportunidad me dice "Te amo"; Elo hace a proposito para hacerme sonrojar, en serio es muy extraño , y ademas que hasta ahora ya me va robando como unos 16 besos , y lo hace en publico, a veces me pregunto si en verdad me ama o solo lo hizo por molestarme .Me he puesto a pensar y creo...C..Creo que el tambien me gusta ya que durante la semana en la que el me ha estado besando , sin querer quise ver como era corresponder un beso y...Me gusto...Ah no se que hacer...Me daria mucha pena si todo esta fuera una broma ya que conociendolo es posible . No se que espera de mi, creo que tengo que darle una respuesta o si no me morire de verguenza en el intento... Si es una broma me sentire mal , pero tengo que ser valiente e intentarlo ; Rei te odio por hacerme esto, ¡eres un idiota por enamorarme y ponerme tan nerviosa!

"M...¿Me buscabas?"-pregunto timida una aguamarina

"Si"-contesto Rei -"¿Miku mañana estas libre?"

"Ah, eh,si...¿Por?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"Mañana quiero ir a ver un museo de arte y, espero que me acompañes; buenos , mas bien lo ordeno"-dijo el

"..E..Esta bien.."-respondio Miku nerviosa

"Ah , y Miku..."-pronuncio Rei suavemente el nombre de ella

"D..¿Dime?"-dijo ella

"Te amo"-dijo Rei mientras le daba un abrazo

"R..Rei yo..eto..veras.."- trataba ella de corresponder sus sentimientos pero estaba muy nerviosa

Y en seguido el pelinegro no dudo en besarla mientras acariciaba su cabello, cosa que impacto a la aguamarina pero correspondio como ya siempre solia hacerlo; aunque esta vez el beso fue mas largo, y ella lo tomaba de las caderas para poder estar mas cerca igual como estaba haciendo Rei hasta que por fin se soltaron, sin embargo, sus labios pedian mas pero tuvieron que negarselos y quedandose con las ganas de besarse

"Tu beso ya me dijo todo"-dijo Rei con una sonrisa algo sonrojado

"Ya veo...Espera ¿Que te dijo mi beso?"-dijo ella algo confundida haciendolo reir

"Tonta, creeme ya lo se"-dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabeza de ella

"T..Te amo"-susurro Miku

Y Rei no se contuvo y la volvio a besar por un buen rato...

* * *

Nunca pense en decir esto pero..¡Rei es lo mejor! ; me ayudo a confesarme y es a el a quien me estaba confesando, estoy muy feliz de eso, y ahora estoy preparando ya que vamos a salir a un museo...Mmm algo me es extraño aqui...¡Una cita! . No me cruzo por la cabeza que era un cita , maldito Rei ahora estoy suoer apresurada , esto me queda bien, esto es muy retro, es muy usado , es muy nuevo , ¡Demonios! , ya no debo peinarme como siempre ya que de seguro le aburriria ¡Tengo que verme linda! , Y no solo es exagerando es que es necesario que en una relacion en la primera cita nos veamos como estrellas de cine. Subi a mi cuarto rapidamente ya que estaba viendo television mientras me hundia en mis pensamientos. Luego me meti a la ducha y por poco me caigo , trate de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible para poder elegir mi ropa mas tranquila , pero no fue asi ya que me seguia desesperando , agarre toda la ropa de mi closet y la tire contra la cama ; despues de seleccionar entre los bastantes conjuntos que tenia , decidi ponerme un vestidito negro muy parecido a la cancion que cante con Luka , o sea Magnet; aunque es el mismo , solo que una vez Rei me comento que ese se me veia bien asi que me lo puse sin dudar , claro que no me puse el sombrerito ya que seria demasiado obvio. Me puse unos zapatos taco aguja...Uff todo por verme bien , pero en mi cartera me lleve unas botas por si hacia falta , en vez de pelear de peinarme el cabello en dos coletas decidi hacerlo suelto para verme mas madura , ya que supondre que ese es el tipo de baje las escaleras con dificultad por los tacones y me encontre a Rei quien estaba esperando en la puerta.

"Hola M.."-Rei se sonrojo al instante por el cambio de look favorable de parte de la aguamarina

"H..Hola Rei"-dijo timida la aguamarina

"Te queda bien"-dijo Rei con una sonrisa picara

"Ah..Gracias...Tu tambies estas vistiendote bien"-dijo Miku sonrojada

"G..Gracias..¿Vamos?"-pregunto el dandole su mano

"E..Esta bien"-dijo sonrojada Miku tomandose de las manos con Rei

Y en el museo...

"Oh, ya veo con que esta obra lo pinto Shakespeare"-exclamo la aguamarina , haciendo reir a Rei

"Diras Piccaso"-dijo Rei mientras se reia

"Ah, gomen; soy muy ingenua"-respondio ella

"Querras decir distraida ; pero tambien eres ingenua...Aunque yo te prefiero asi"-dijo Rei mientras la miraba tiernamente

"G..Gracias.."-dijo ella quien se sonrojo enseguida

"Oh, que linda"-dijo Rei mientras la acorralaba contra la pared

"..R..¿Rei?"-dijo ella tratando de guardar distancia pero enseguida sintio los labios de el sobre los de ella asi que correspondio, luego se dieron un momento para respirar -"I..Idiota, estamos en un museo"-susurro ella reclamando

"Bueno , bueno ; vamos a comer unos dulces"-dijo Rei mientras de nuevo la tomaba de la mano

Y en el restaurant...

"¿Que vas a pedir?"-pregunto curioso Rei

"Mmm aun no se , todo se ve tan delicioso..."-murmuro ella haciendose agua la boca

"Entonces creo que pedire un helado de chocolate para ti , y yo quiero un Tiramisu"-dijo Rei quien fue enseguida a darle los pedidos al mozo pero se demoro mas de lo usual

"Mmm te demorastes un poco"-dijo Miku intrigada

"Gomen , estaba dandole unas especificaciones"- dijo Rei mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella haciendola sonrojar -"Oh, mira ahi viene la comida"-comento Rei

"Oh ,cierto"-dijo Miku que para luego ver que en su lado ademas que estaba en forma de corazon decia la palabra "te amo" escrito con fudge

"¿Te gusta?"-pregunto Rei sonriendo

"C..¡Claro!"-dijo Miku muy sonrojada por el gesto de el, asi que para demostrar el agradecimiento se levanto y le dio un tierno beso en los labios ol cual hizo sonrojar en seguida a Rei-"Gracias"-dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente

"T..Tonta.."-murmuro Rei quien estaba sumamente sonrojado

Y una caminata de vuelta a la casa...

"¿Te divertistes, Miku?"-dijo Rei quien la tenia tomada de la cintura

"S..Si ; fue muy divertido"-dijo ella sonrojada

"Que bueno..."-Rei dijo alegre

"Mmm...Rei queria preguntarte algo.."-murmuro Miku

"Claro"-dijo Rei

"N..¿Nosotros somos novios?"-pregunto Miku

"...Realmente no lo habia pensado"-dijo Rei mirando hacia el cielo -"...Creo que deberiamos¿no? ; nos paramos besando pero no somos novios...mmm"

"N..No tienes porque contestar , esta bien si quieres.."-dijo Miku quien fue interrumpida ya que Rei la beso sorpresivamente luego la solto pero la tomo de la cintura

"Miku..¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-pregunto cariñosamente Rei mientras jugaba con el cabello de la aguamarina

"M..me encantaria"-dijo ella para luego besarlo placidamente.

Y asi es como estos dos tuvieron su primera cita , y como se convirtieron en novios , pero no olvidemos los lados celosos de Rei que se pondran en accion en el proximo capitulo...


	7. Mia y solo mia

Me desperte algo temprano esta mañana, solo para encontrar a Rei durmiendo a mi lado, lo cual primero me sorprendio, pero luego me tranquilice ya que el dia anterior el insistio en dormir a mi lado ya que sentia frio, bueno eso decia el; solo se que el queria dormir conmigo asi que como hizo puchero y no me dejaba dormir asi que tuve que aceptarlo , lo malo fue que Rei no me dejo acomodarme bien ya que me tenia abrazada mientras dormia, y tambien susurraba a veces mi nombre haciendome sonrojar, ese Idiota...ni modo trate de levantarme pero el me tenia bien agarrada;luego el se desperto...

"Oh,lo siento te desperte.."-dijo Miku mientras sonreia

"Mmm..buenos dias...¿Que hago aqui?"-dijo Rei quien luego puso carita de pervertido -" ¡No me digas que lo hicimos!" -exclamo el

"¡No idiota!"-grito ella mientras le daba un almohadazo

"Auch...¿Entonces que fue?"-pregunto el

"M..Me dijistes ayer que querias dormir conmigo , pero no en ese sentido..pervertido.."-murmuro ella

"Si..Yo tambien te amo.."-dijo el mientras volvia a echarse en la cama

"Bueno si vas a seguir durmiendo me cambiare de ropa en tu habitacion..."-dijo mientras se levantaba pero Rei la jalo de nuevo hacia ella

"Quedate aqui.."-susurro Rei al oido de la aguamarina

"..Pero Rei voy a comer mis negis"-exigio ella

"Puedes traer los negis aqui, y tambien puedes cambiarte aqui"-dijo el

"¡¿Estas loco?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada

"¿De que te averguenzas?..Ademas de que tu cuerpo es comparable con el de alguien de 10 años.."-murmuro el

"¿Que dijistes ,cariño?"-dijo ella sarcastica mientras lo zamaqueaba

"ok ok Gomen"-murmuro el con miedo

"Me voy a cambiar , te espero abajo para desayunar"-dijo ella

"Esta bien.."-le jalo de la ropa y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendola sonrojar , despues Miku se fue

* * *

"¡Miku Hatsune!"-grito Rin y Rui al unisono

"S..¿Si?"-pregunto ella intimidada

"¿A donde fueron tu y Rei ayer?"-interrogo Rin

"¿Y porque Rei no salio de tu habitacion?"-interrogo Rui

"Ah..etto...veran.."-tartamudeaba Miku sintiendose muy nerviosa

"Miku esta saliendo conmigo, y me acoste con ella"-dijo Rei mientras la tomaba de la cintura

"¿¡Te acostaste con ella!"-exclamaron las dos al unisono

"Literalmente"- dijo Rei algo sonrojado

"Tienes que explicar mejor las cosas"-exigio Miku

"Hola chicos"-saludo Len -"¿Puedo abrazarla?"

"Solo un poco"-contesto Rei de mala gana

"¡Miku! Buenos dias"-saludo el mientras la abrazaba

"Buenos dias Len"-dijo ella sonriendo

"Ya devuelvemela"-reclamo Rei mientras jalo a Miku hacia su lado

"Rei celoso"-dijo Len molestandolo aunque luego cambio su expresion a una divertida -"Hey Rei...¿Sabias quien viene hoy?"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara

"Mmm no se"- respondio Rei

"Vendra el primer amor de Miku.."-murmuro Len

"¡¿Eh! ; ¿El va a venir?"- pregunto nerviosa la aguamarina

"¿Quien es el?"-pregunto Rei mirandola posesivamente

"Ah pues el es.."-iba a decir la aguamarina pero fue interrumpida

"Ya esta aqui , vengan a saludar"-exclamo Meiko mientras abria la puerta "Chicos...les presento a...Nero Akita, el hermano de Neru"

"Un gusto verlos despues de tiempo"-murmuro Nero para luego desviar su mirada a Miku -"¡Miku como has crecido!"

"Hola Nero"-dijo ella sonriendo corriendo a abrazarlo

"Hola, yo soy Rei Kagene"-dijo mientras jalaba a Miku antes de que lleguen a abrazarse de la cintura y haciendola sonrojar

"Nero , hay que hacer muchas cosas divertidas"-reclamo Rin con Rui

"Nero ; llegastes en el momento adecuado"-dijo Len mirando la expresion de Rei

"Bueno Miku, muestrame la casa por favor"-dijo Nero mientras tomaba de la mano a Miku

"¡De acuerdo!"-contesto ella sonriente para luego llevarseol por ahi dejando a un pelinegro muy enfadado

"¿Estas de acuerdo con eso , Rei?"- pregunto Len curioso -"Hey ¿estas ahi?"

"Disculpa , estaba pensando en mil y mas formas de morir de Nero Akita ; ahora con tu permiso seguire imaginando"-dijo Rei mientras ponia sonrisas malevolas

"Claro, mientras haces eso te roban la novia.."-murmuro Len

"Tienes razon , ese maldito bastardo se fue con mi Miku"-dijo Rei mientras apretaba el puño

"Ese es el Rei que conozco"-exclamo Len alegre

* * *

Despues de dar vueltas y vueltas con Nero , le hice aprender la casa de memoria , lo cual me haciia reir ; estar con el es como recordar viejos tiempos , algo nostalgico. Pero Len me dijo que Rei estaba molesto por algo que hice , me pregunto porque siempre se molesta de la nada...Ah..cosa de Kagenes. Ni modo luego toco la hora de almorzar y Rei me miraba con enojo pero no me dirigio para nada la palabra , Nero se sento de mi lado y no dejaba de platicarme todo lo que le habia pasado, era muy interesante. Al lado mio estaba Len que me hacia señas para que mire a Rei con que rabia me miraba . De todas formas lo ignore, mas tarde conversare con el de porque se comporta asi...

"Hey Miku ,¿Cual es tu habitacion?"-pregunto Nero curioso

"Ah pues esta sigueme"-dijo Miku que tomo la mano de Nero y lo dirigio a su habitaion abriendo la puerta -"Esta es"-dijo ella alegre para luego llevarse una sorpresa

"Oh, Nero, Miku ¿se estan diviertiendo?"-pregunto un pelinegro echado en la cama de Miku

"Hola Rei, si mucho"-contesto Nero alegremente mientras que la aguamarina estaba desnconcertada

"N..Nero ¿Porque no mejor vamos con los demas?"-dijo ella mientras lo hacia salir de la habitacion

"De acuerdo"-contesto Nero mientras salia de la habitacion y seguido por Miku , pero en un instante el pelinegro jalo Miku hacia el cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave...-"¿Que fue eso?"

Mientras ellos...

"¡Rei! , eso fue descortes"-reclamo la aguamarina mientras que Rei le sostenia una mano

"¿Te gusta..?"-pregunto Rei con enfado

"¿Eh?"-pregunto Miku confundida , pero fue arrojada a la cama por Rei y el poniendose encima de ella sujetandole de las manos y frunciendo el ceño

"¡¿Te gusta Nero!"-volvio a preguntar Rei pero con una expresion triste y enfadada

"¿Estas loco? ¡Por supuesto que no!"-respondio ella temerariamente

"¿Entonces porque eres tan gentil...? Tu cuando me conocistes no me tratabas asi"-exigio Rei

"S...Solo es un amigo de la infancia..Ademas...¿De que te quejas si siempre te preferire a ti?"-grito a ella

"Mmm pues a veces me haces dudar..."-dijo Rei quien estaba satisfecho con lo que le dijo Miku pero queria escuchar mas

"Idiota...A veces me haces preguntarme porque me gusta alguien tan bipolar como tu...siempre molestando y cambiando su humor radicalmente..y ademas.."-decia ella pero fue callada por los labios de Rei

"No creo que conozcas el sentimiento que puede hacer cambiar a la gente por amor , pero te lo presento ; se llaman celos"-dijo Rei sonriendo

"¿Eh?¿Celos?"- dijo Miku confundida

"Si, celos ; celos porque toman algo que es mio , Miku tu me perteneces , eres mia"- dijo para luego volver a besarla

"Pero Rei, si lo amas dejalo libre y si vuelve , es tuyo ¿Nunca has escuchado esa frase?"-pregunto Miku riendose

"Nunca , por el momento no puedo adivinar lo que piensas asi que dimelo , te lo ordeno"-dijo el a lo que la aguamarina suspiro

"Que yo siempre volvere a ti, idiota"-dijo Miku sonriendo-"Yo te amo por eso , no tienes porque estar celoso"-dijo ella haciendo que el pelinegro se sonroje

"...Tonta...Aun asi sere celoso"-reclamo Rei sonrojado

"Te amare aun asi"-dijo ella sonriendo-"Quizas si me quisieras mas , soportarias verme con otros chicos"

"¿Estas loca? Seguire siendo igual de celoso que ahora pero mas adelante Mmm no se quizas esos celos aumenten"-murmuro el con una sonrisita picara

"¿En que estas pensando Rei Kagene?"-pregunto Miku con ingenuidad

"Nada, solo por ahora...Me conformare con un beso tuyo"-dijo para luego besarla intensamente y luego sonrio perversamente-"Pero mas adelante...Lo dudo mucho"

* * *

**listo xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Ahora hare la version lemmon mientras ago una todos x miku**

**Lo prometido es prometido XD**

**Diganme por lo menos 5 parejas con las que quieran ver a Miku en mi harem reverso :D**


End file.
